Draco's Theory on Love
by Infinate
Summary: A little story about Draco's Thoughts on Love, and him being the cynical, atheist teenager he is, it's not fluffy. please rr


Title: Draco's theory on Love  
  
Disclaimer: Draco is J.K Rowling's creation.  
But the idea of love not existing is  
something I imagined last night before going  
to sleep. I swear I have never read anything  
which has made me come to the conclusions on  
love. I have just gained them from my own  
cynical, moody, emotional brain and I would  
like to add I am a moody teenager who has not  
felt that emotion.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Copyright: Well sort of, I would like to ask,  
almost beg, if you are going to use my idea,  
please tell me, or at least say it was my  
name (Angela Tang). And if this isn't truly  
my idea can someone tell me because at the  
moment I'm under the conclusion that it is.  
Thanks xxx  
  
Draco sat down annoyed, now dare she say she loved him. Love didn't exist, it was an invention. And that slut used that word way too much and never actually felt that "feeling" and used it too freely, stupid tart.  
  
Draco had his own ideas about love, but I must point out he had never actually felt this precious feeling called "love"; he was just a cynical, atheist teenager that had just heard about love from books, movies and casual conversations by sweet hearts. But his idea was believable and did make sense and perhaps was different and unique.  
  
Draco believed that love was actually an invention created by the human mind, something that did not actually exist. Draco knew as human beings, we want to know the cause of everything, whether it be how broomsticks float to how do invisibility cloaks make you invisible. Yes, Draco knew that witches, wizards even mudbloods were curious creatures, but that was fine until they found a question they did not know the answer to. For example, when the question "who put us here?" was brought about no one at first must have known the answer. But because human beings thrive on knowing everything when an unknown answer arrives and logic can not explain it, humans simply make up ideas. Mudbloods made up some random thing called "religion" in which Draco had secretly learnt was something in which a divine being ruled and made everything on this earth. Draco thought this was unbelievable? A divine being? Nope, Draco didn't believe that at all. But it did prove his theory, when faced with the unknown, humans make something up.  
  
So imagine, if you will centuries ago, before Dumbledore, before Nicolas Flamel, a young wizard asked a philosophical seer "Why do I wish to spend all my time with this young witch, seer?" and for a few seconds the Seer thought "I have no idea". But then the seer thought, "wait I have a brilliant idea!"  
  
"You feel this way because you are human and we have a certain special feeling. A feeling which is so strong it makes you want to look after her and have children with her."  
  
And that was that. His idea came under no complaint since everyone wanted to know why they felt that way anyway so everyone decided the idea must be true!  
  
Therefore, after all these centuries we are all almost born knowing this word, love. We are brought up with this made up word to explain the unexplainable, to make us feel, well less stupid.  
  
So what did Draco actually think was this unexplainable feeling? Well he was a human being and human extinct is to try and figure everything out, so he did, hypocritically find his known answer.  
  
Draco believed "love" was actually an animal extinct, that most animals felt. Almost like the maternal extinct that all mothers have for their babies, whether they are human are not. Perhaps males have a certain extinct to look after and care for their partners who were supposingly going to carry their child. Could "love" be a simple extinct? Well Draco didn't care if anyone agreed with him, it was his idea and he was happy with it.  
  
And with that thought Draco took another shot of Firewhisky.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Think I'm stupid because I don't believe in God? Leave a review. Thank you.  
  
Oh and please check out my other work (self promotion so down grading :P) 


End file.
